Half a Malfoy
by TrueOutcast
Summary: Marcella and Scorpius Malfoy are about to begin their first year of schooling at Hogwarts. Their parents are still famous for their deeds during the war and even more for what they did after it was over. While their twins struggle to fit in at school, Hermione and Draco are back in England more than 20 years after they left. Post-DH. EWE. D/Hr. 2nd gen.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I have been entertaining this idea for some weeks and now I've started to write it. I am not 100 % clear on the entire storyline, yet, but I'm hopeful.

**DISCLAIMER:** All recognisable characters are the property of J. K. Rowling. I only own the idea, Marcella Malfoy and a lot of Dramione love.

* * *

**Half a Malfoy  
**_**I**_

Marcella tripped nervously and glanced up at her father. In 20 minutes or so, she and her brother would board the Hogwarts Express and officially start their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her brother met her eyes and she relaxed. Scorpius Malfoy was her twin brother and knowing that he would be there with her made her happy. She and her family had only been in England for a few weeks, her summer holiday had been used to move. The first 14 years of her life, they'd been living in France. Her parents had lived there even longer, though they both went to Hogwarts themselves.

"Will you write to me, mum?" she asked silently and tried to hide just how nervous she was. Despite her parents' and brother's ability to rest in themselves: Marcella was more anxious. And starting her 5th year at a school where she only knew her brother, in a country she had never set foot in until June, didn't help.

"Every day if you want us to," her mother promised and Marcella grimaced.

"Or maybe every other day. You'll do fine, Marcy," her mother promised and Marcella looked around. The platform was filled with people, children meeting up after a long summer holiday and parents telling their children to behave. Too much noise and chaos for Marcella's taste. Her father and Scorpius were talking next to her and she scanned the crowd, to see if she could find _anyone _she could befriend.

"Time to get on the train," her father said and she gave him a hug before turning to her mother. Finally, she voice what she had been thinking a few minutes ago.

"Why are they staring at you and Dad?" she asked and discreetly pointed at her large gathering of people nearby. They seemed to all be related: at least 95% of them had red hair. Most of them ignored them openly, but two of the men looked at her father like they wanted to murder him. Her father of all people. Yes, her father and his family had been on the wrong side in the war she had heard so much about, but they had switched sides before the end. Helped the good win. Besides, the war had been over for 20 years!

"Don't worry about that, love," her mother admonished and put her arms around her daughter. On a second thought, Marcella considered that they might be her mother's old friends whom she hadn't talked to in years. Despite being only 14 and never having set foot in England before, she and her brother knew most, if not everything, about their parents' involvement in the Second Wizarding War.

"Bye Dad. Bye Mum. I love you!"

"Be good, Marcy. Look after your sister Scorp," her father said as she and Scorpius boarded the train for the very first time. Inside, she found and empty compartment and slipped inside, knowing that Scorpius would follow her.

* * *

"I miss France," she said after a few hours of silence. It was raining outside, something she knew it did all the time in England. During the whole trip, people had walked by their compartment, they openly stared at them and she was starting to feel like a caged animal from some exotic place. Perhaps she was. Without asking, Scorpius knew what she meant and looked up from the one of his school books he was currently reading.

"Me too."

"Do you think we have to be sorted with all the first years?" she asked, suddenly vain. Something in her didn't want to be sorted alongside all the first years, but the alternative was being sorted just her and Scorpius. Both would be in front of the entire school. She had never been shy, not really. But back in France, at Beauxbatons she knew people, they knew her. She had friends. She knew no one at Hogwarts, except of course her mother's old friend who was a professor at Hogwarts now, Professor Longbottom.

"Probably. We'll be fine, Marcy. We're Malfoys after all," her brother smirked and she couldn't help but smile either. Her mother said that Scorpius looked exactly like their father when he smirked like that. She pulled out her Charms book and started reading, like her mother she was already eager to start studying. Actually she was like both her mother and father in that way, they were both very intelligent. Scorpius had inherited it as well. And the subjects taught at Hogwarts were slightly different from what they had studied at Beauxbatons, not to mention that they would have their O.W.L.-exams at the end of this year instead of next year. It was all very confusing.

"Do you think we'll be in Slytherin like Dad?" she asked suddenly and her brother shrugged.

"Maybe. Though I don't really care what House we'll be in," he said without looking up from his Potions book. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in what she was saying, this was how he coped with his nervousness. Where Marcella would chatter away absently, her brother would stay silent and focus on something else.

"I hope they're nice," she muttered mostly to herself and closed the book. She looked out of the window and stared at the landscape that was flying by. Someone knocked on the compartment door and both Malfoy children's heads snapped up. A whole crowd had gathered outside their compartment, staring at them. An older girl opened the door.

"I'm Victorie Weasley, Head Girl," she introduced herself. Having been brought up to be polite and respect authority figures, both Malfoys explained who they were. The Head Girl talked about how things worked and a bit about the teachers and the school. Marcella was quite sure she's like the Head Girl.

"I hope you'll like Hogwarts," she said as a departing statement and Marcella looked at her brother. He had returned to his book, but he looked deep in thought and hadn't turned a page in almost 10 minutes. Whatever it was he was thinking, she was sure it had something to do with what he had discussed with their father while on the platform. Whatever it was that the two Malfoy men didn't want her to know. Realising that the journey was almost over, she put on her black school robes. Since neither she nor Scorpius knew what House they'd be in, they hadn't gotten their school uniforms yet. Their parents had promised to send them as soon as they knew.

* * *

Getting off the train, she and Scorpius attracted a lot of attention. It seemed like everybody knew that they were new students and she swore she heard more than one student murmur _"Malfoy's children"_ and _"Malfoy's half-blood spawn"_. A red-haired girl bumped into her as she ran by, not even bothering to apologize. Sticking close to her brother, they followed the other students to carriages that seemed to pull themselves. Amazed, Marcella gawked as thee carriage in front of her suddenly took off. With a jerk, their carriage set off as well. Nobody had gotten in the same carriage as them, but running after it came a boy and girl who nearly got left behind. Scorpius helped them up into the carriage.

"Hello," she tried pleasantly. The girl looked at her with envious eyes.

"You have the most gorgeous hair I've ever seen," she exclaimed, surprising everyone else in the carriage. Marcella felt a bit shy, not sure if the unfamiliar girl was sincere or not.

"Eh, thanks."

"Oh sorry, I've forgotten to introduce myself, my name is Jennifer Wood. Are you new? Both of you?" she blabbered on and Marcella liked the girl's forward nature. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Marcella Malfoy. Nice to meet you Jennifer, yes I'm new," she confirmed.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy, it is a pleasure to meet you," her brother added and shook hands with the boy.

"I'm Aiden Longbottom."

"What year are you going to be in? Do you know what House you'll be in? Are you excited to start`? Where did you go to school before?" Jennifer seemed to be a bubbling, bottomless pit of questions.

"Jennifer, honestly," Aiden admonished, but Scorpius laughed.

"It is fine, really. Please, call me Scorp," he said.

"Yeah, I'm Marcy. Me and Scorp are twins, we're going to be in 5th year, we'll be 15 in October," Marcella started, but Aided looked confused.

"Aren't you supposed to be in 4th year then? I mean, no offense?" he asked.

"Normally, yes. But we went to Beauxbatons, we've lived in France all our lives until this summer. And we've completed 4 years at Beauxbatons, so the Headmistresses of both schools felt it would be unnecessary to have us repeat our 4th year," he explained.

"I heard that Beauxbatons is in a palace, is that true?" Jennifer asked with a dreamy expression. Marcella could relate, the idea of going to school in palace was like every girl's princess fantasy. And Beauxbatons was indeed a lovely place.

"Yeah. It's lovely. We don't know what our House will be, I suspect we have to be sorted along with the first years. And yes, I'm excited," Marcella realised that it was true. She was scared, nervous and anxious to start, but she was also excited.

"We're in 5th year too, I'm in Ravenclaw and Jennifer's Gryffindor," Aiden revealed.

"Oh, we're here. Look, this is Hogwarts. Doesn't it look magnificent in the starlight?" Jennifer sighed. Aiden helped her out of carriage, Scorpius jumped out next and Marcella right after him.

"Come on, you can follow us. I'm sure Headmistress McGonagall will meet us at the stairs and let you know what will happen. The first years are sailing over the sea, it is a gorgeous sight but an awful long trip, they won't be here for another hour," Aiden said and the four teenagers walked up to the castle together.

* * *

After waving goodbye to Aiden and Jennifer, Scorpius and Marcella stayed with McGonagall who explained many of the rules and privileges to them. She also told them that they would be sorted right before the first years and that there was nothing to worry about. Finally, the first years arrived accompanied by a huge man. Being used to their old Headmistress Madame Maxime, neither Malfoy's face betrayed any surprise at seeing the man. In fact they knew that he had known their mother quite well.

"Good evening Mr Hagrid," Scorpius said politely and both Hagrid and McGonagall looked positively surprised.

"Ah, young Mister Malfoy. I heard that you were coming to Hogwarts," the big man said before leaving the first years in the hands of the Headmistress. Several of the young students looked at Marcella and Scorpius with curiosity, but the castle ultimately captured their attention and the eleven-year-olds awed over ever painting they saw move or heard talk.

"This way please," Headmistress McGonagall said and lead all the children through the doors to the Great Hall. Marcella's eyes shot to the ceiling, having heard marvellous stories about it from her parents. She and Scorpius walked right behind McGonagall and the first years followed suit.

"Welcome, students and staff, to another year at Hogwarts. Before the Feast, let the Sorting begin. We'll be having two new students with us this year, who will be sorted first. When I call your name, please step forward," McGonagall announced and the Great Hall fell silent. Keeping her gaze straight ahead, Marcella could feel her fellow students stare at her.

"Malfoy, Marcella." Of course she would be first. Stupid alphabet. Scorpius gave her hand a squeeze, urging her to go and she walked up to the old stool. Sitting down, McGonagall placed an old hat on her head. The Sorting Hat.

"Ah, a Malfoy I see. Been a long time since I've had one of them. But where to put you, eh?" the Hat talked in her ear.

"Hello. I'm Marcella Malfoy. I'm also a Granger, you know," she whispered, fearing that the entire Hall could hear her. A sound she didn't recognise emerged in her ear. She realised that the Hat was laughing.

"Well, polite, I see. And intelligent. And a determination to prove yourself, not bad. Not too happy about being called a Malfoy, eh? I remember you parents very well indeed, brilliant minds both of them. Bit very easy to place too. Now, I know-" the Hat talked to itself more than to her and she started to feel nervous. Why didn't it just say a House?

"- SLYTHERIN!" the Hat finally shouted out and she let out a sigh. She knew that her parents would be happy no matter what house she and her brother would end up in, but that her father would be secretly disappointed if they didn't get into his old House.

"Bye," she said before taking off the Hat and walked to the table furthest to the left. Sitting down, she kept her eyes on her brother, willing him to be in Slytherin as well.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." Her brother walked up to the stool and put on the Hat with a determined look. Knowing her brother better than most, Marcella could see, even from here, he was nervous. A few minutes ticked by where Marcella was oblivious to anything but her brother. Finally the Hat opened its mouth.

"SLYTHERIN!" the table cheered and Scorpius joined her at the table.

"I was afraid you'd get in Gryffindor or something," she confessed.

"No way, I'm a Malfoy," he said confidently.

"You're a Granger too."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Yeah, not much Dramione in this chapter. This is a Draco and Hermione story, but it also focuses on their two children, Scorpius and Marcella. Marcella, Aiden and Jennifer are all my own characters. There will be Dramione and Draco x Hermione interaction, flashbacks to what happened to them and so on. Please leave a review, I hope you liked it. I don't know when I'll update again.

~ TO.


End file.
